crimson eyes
by demon-boy-chrono
Summary: the time has come for rosette to have a contractor but of what kind.
1. Chapter 1

crimson eyes

proulge

Every one thousand years,a girl will have a demon contractor. He will

protect this girl for however long she lives. This is only amazing because

the other humans's are contracted to angels. This demon will protect this

girl with his life. But the girl always falls in love with this demon. However

this demon can not have thoughts or feelings for this girl,or he's punishied.

But there is a phrophicy passed down to generation's. A demon boy and

his contrator will fall in love and break and desend the barrier of time. However

this has been forgotten. The time has come again, the demon will be choosing

his contractor.

For it's been a thousand years.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 1. Demon confrontations.

"Rosette". A small boyish voice rang into her. " I want you to be my con..." The alarm clock slamed into her. Rosette got up and walked over to her sleeping brother. "Joshua" "Joshua". What he yawned tiredly 10 minute's please. "no".

"get up ya lazy bum or we're going to miss breakfast." I'm Up. than hurry.He sat up.

He streched his white wing's. Yes we have wings. well besides me anyway. These wing's simbolize a contract with an Angel. My brother has a very powerful angel contractor. Everyone is immortal. But I am human. NO more NO less.I sometimes wonder what happend to my angel." I'm ready rosette let's go". Oh and might I mention we live in a convent. Owr parents died when we were young.

I walked down the winding steps to the cafitiera. It was already packed,so I grabed some food and marched to the table I called mine. "Rosette". A small puff of breath fanned over my neck. "You still haven't found me the voice pouted". I've tried looking for you but your not the easyest person to find. "have you tried looking in the forest". well no. But thanks I'll look for you there. "good'. I felt the breath once more.And I set to work on eating.

Finaly I have enough time to search for him, those reched chore's are going to kill me."Rosette wait up." "Aion." Aion was no angel ohh he was far from that. He is a minister for pandeamonium. He want's me to marry him I think not."where are you going Rosette." He looked waraly at the forest. Just for a walk minister."ok but be wary there are things in that forest that can end you."He kissed my for head and walked away."Rosette I'm in the heart of the forest". I searched for hours but still no sign of human life.Then suddenly the ground beanth my feet gave out beanth me.What the. "Rosette this way" a slight breaze blew straight ahead of her.I walked until a heavy door blocked my way.Touching the door slightly. The door swung open greatfully. the room lit up and in a small corner a coffen stood still.A small boy sat at it's side. He opened his eye's.

"Rosette". He wisperd hopefully.

"I am"


	3. a meeting and a loss

The boy was strange but I felt a warmth that came off of him that was stronger than most. But a great darkness that shrouded the warmth. "Rosette I missed you ." The boys face glistened with tears. He waited so long for her to return the one that would change the world the one that died in his arms a thousand years ago. The one that was killed by his brother. The one he could never love in return she loving him.

"So your the person that talked to me." She questioned.

"Yes". He looked at her face a beauty beyond his touch. She was his and yet not his. Demons were never supposed to be on earth because god wanted them to feel the darkness and repent for their ungodly sins. And the angels would roam the earth for god knows how long. And there would always be demons poking out of the darkness. He shook his head. Wandering thoughts would not help him now.

A presence to the right made him react. He pushed rosette behind him. And the figure to the right emerged from the darkness. "Ah quick to react as always I see." Aion stepped out of the darkness. The creature he so wished he would never see again. "Ah and I see you have met rosette."

He growled. "Get back aion." The man just kept walking forward.

"And if I don't." He answered smiling.

The boy hissed and dragged me further back. "Minister." Rosette said.

The boy just growled possessively pulling her further back. "Now what did I tell you Rosette. That in this forest you could meet your end, and look where you ended in the arms of the devil." Aion smirked. "You can come back with me and we could get rid of him and your life would never be threatened again. Or you could stay and die by his hands your choice."

"He's lying. I would never harm you because because-." He broke off. Aion smirked.

"he can't even tell you why do you trust a boy you just met or the man you have known for years." Rosette stood confused not knowing what to do took a step back. The boy glared at aion.

"I don't think she wants to go with you aion." The boy smiled.

"Now rosette I know it's confusing but he is a dangerous monster-" "Shut up aion." She hissed.

"I never liked you. Plus I trust him more than you. I will never trust a disgusting leach like yourself ever." She grabbed the boys hand and took a giant step back dragging him with her. She continued. "I would rather be his contractor then let you take me from the one person I looked for 16 years. And Like hell I'll leave him."

She let go of his hand and marched up to him slamming her fist into his unknowing face. "Screw you asshole." She yelled. He touched his cheek as blood dripped from his mouth.

"Temper temper temper." he chided. "I will leave you in the hands of the devil but you may never see your brother again goodbye." he disappeared.

Rosette fell to her knee's. It could not be true. The boy kneeled. "Rosette what's the matter."

"He's gone." She cried. "All gone his presence longer lingers. My brother is gone." The boy stiffened. Aion would stoop so low as to kidnap a child.

He tried so hard not to get rosette involved. And look what happened her brother was now a missing person. "It's my fault rosette if I had been able to defeat him back then. But I wasn't-." He was silenced by rosette.

"Not your fault. It was mine. Boy what is your name I never caught it." he smiled sadly. Bam. " I asked you a question." He rubbed the now bump growing on his head.

"chrono."


End file.
